


Not Like Before

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Porn Battle on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like Before

It never seemed to be this easy in the past. Clothes were never shed so effortlessly, to be tossed aside, forgotten against the wardrobe. There was no nervous trembling of fingers or shaking hands as shirts were slowly unbuttoned and belts calmly unbuckled. The movements were natural as abused leather gracefully slid away from plastic-textured polyester uniform trousers.

It felt right; felt like things should have felt all those other times before when instead he’d spent his time awkwardly trying to figure out what to do with his hands, and never quite getting it right.

But he forgot about all that as strong hands pushed him backwards, gently leaning him back against the bed that was barely big enough for one, which only made these moments that much more close and warm.

In reality, he wasn’t too terribly heavy, but the extra weight against his chest from what he was used to just felt that much more right. Something that should have always been th ere, but he’d never realised it before. Like some hidden switch that was suddenly flicked on, shedding light on an entirely new room he’d never knew existed.

Trousers were quickly pulled off and cast gently aside as warm hands, slightly calloused from the recent manual labour that went along with rebuilding a village, gently caressed down the inside of a trembling thigh, careful fingertips tracing against short hair as it made its way slowly up, eventually resting on his lower stomach.

He knew he shouldn’t be, but he was still taken by surprise at the feel of warm breath and the tip of a tongue gently trailing up his shaft. The tongue that belonged to another bloke, and oh god this shouldn’t feel so good, but it does, and nothing’s felt so wrong and so right all at once before. His mind went through this train every time, though it was always a little different than the last time, but he tried not to think about it too much, and eventually forget about it all together as foreskin was pulled back and he felt himself completely engulfed.

He stifled a cry into the night as he felt release toppling him over the edge, his fingers gripping madly at short hair. It was like he was tumbling endlessly, with nothing at the bottom to catch his fall. Only, at the last second, someone was there, and it was all right, because he felt safe here, in the arms of the person he loved, and who loved him back, knowing that next time, he’d be able to go just that much further.


End file.
